familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Richey (1753-1819)
}} Biography John Richey, Jr was a Scotch-Irish immigrant that came to Charleston SC with his father's family (see John Richey (1727-1776)). Rabon Creek Land Grant On 6 Jan 1773, it is recorded in the Colonial Council Journal, that the Colonial Governor issued the order to prepare warrants of survey to the vast majority of the James and Mary immigrants. The Richey family is included towards the end of this list. The head of a family was granted 100 acres for himself, and then additional 50 acres for his wife and each dependent child. In many cases, adult children, claimed a 100 acre grant in their own name. 11 Dec 1772 is the date of preparation of the land warrants for their group, but the warrants were held pending arrival of the Rev. Martin and not authorized until the hearing on 6 Jan 1773 with him present. * John Richey, Sr - 250 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 121, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, northeast side Reyburns Creek, on branch called Reynolds Branch, bordered by William O'Daniel and vacant land. Survey Completed 16 Jan 1773. * Mary Richey - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 125, 11 Dec 1772, on branch of Reyburns Creek, called Jones Branch, bordered by vacant land. Survey Completed 22 Jan 1773. * John Richey, Jr - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 122, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, south fork of Reyburns Creek, bordered by vacant land. Survey Completed 16 Feb 1773. * Eleanor Richey - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 122, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, Reyburns Creek, on branch thereof called Daniels Branch, bordered by Benjamin Jones, William Daniel, vacant land. Survey Completed 22 Jan 1773. It is duly noted that a couple, Robert and Margaret Toad, who came with the immigrants on the ship Lord Dunluce, also received a land grant on Reyburns Creek, Adjacent to John Richie. * Margaret Toad - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 362, 6 Jan 1773, Craven Co, eastside Reyburns Creek, on small branch called Reynolds Branch, property bordered by John Richie, Survey Completed 18 Mar 1883. * The names of William Daniel (or O'Daniel) nor Benj. Jones does not appear in any of the immigrant lists. It is duly noted that another John Richey received a 100 acre land grant in a different location with the batch of immigrants that arrived on the Brigatine Free Mason. He appears to be unrelated. Reyburns Creek / Lauren County All of the land grants cited Reyburns Creek in Craven County. Since then that name has transformed into Rabon Creek and the territory subdivided to create Laurens County, South Carolina in 1785 and was named after Henry Laurens, the third president of the Continental Congress. One of nine modern counties of the Colonial Ninety-Six District, Laurens County hosted more "official" (i.e. officially recognized and contemporaneously documented by competent governments) battles than did half of the original colonies. The Battle of Musgrove Mill (19-Aug-1780) was the first time during the American Revolution that regular soldiers of Great Britain were defeated in battle by militia. These battles probably took place after John's death, but during the lifetime of his children. Vital Records A 1961 LDS Family History Library research letter abstracted some information about John Richey Jr and his family, uncovering his listing in the 1790 and 1810 census, but noting he was missing from 1820 census. They also found a will. 1790 US Census John Jr. would be the oldest as he had four young children by 1790, so he could be born 1750-56. If the girls were of age when they got the land grants, they would be somewhat older than usual when they married. The same 1790 Census also shows John Jr and family living next door to his sister Mary who was married to Adam Gordon. Also note that by 1820 his son, John Richey III is married with a child under 10. "A careful study of censuses was made from 1790 on. In 1790 in Laurens Co. there was a John Richey, seemingly a young man with children all under 16, and Robert Richey and wife with no children, so probably he was newly married. By 1800 Robert has three children, all under age ten, John has an increased family, and was himself over age 45, and a Samuel Richey is newly married. By 1810 these three are still there, and another John in addition. By 1820 Robert is gone, and there remains a young John with one child under ten, Samuel, a William (not your ancestor), and a young widow Margaret over 45, living by herself. We can place all of these in proper perspective, as we will later show. It is evident there were Roberts and Johns in other counties, but we have concerned our search mostly with Laurens Co. We know from other material that William Belton was in South Carolina and alive at the time of the 1790 census, but he is not listed. Why, we do not know, unless his enumeration was somehow missed but he and two sons John and Jesse are all heads of families in Newberry Co. by 1800. 1790 Land Sell John Jr and wife sell the remainder of his father's original land grant. Source: Laurens Co Land sales. Pg. 289-291. Lease and Release. August 16, 1790: John Ritchey and w. Margaret (Laurens Co.) to Wm. Arnold (same) for £200 sterling sold all that tract of land containing 300 ac.more or less, in said Co. on Raeburns Creek bounding NW on said creek and John Ewing Calhound and Roger Murphey, SE on land formerly sold by said John Ritchey to Lewis Banten and lands of Mrs. Hodges. The said tract being all the remainder part of 637 acres granted to said John Ritchey by Wm. Moultrie Gov. 6 Feb 1786. Witnesses: Wm. Caldwell, Thos. Boyce, Wm. (x) Arnold, Signed John Ritchey, Margaret (M) Ritchey. Witness oath by Thomas Boyce (no signature). 14 Sept. 1792 to John Hunter, J.P. Rec. 23, Oct. 1792 (src: ABSTRACTS OF LAURENS CO., SC DEEDS 1785-1793, BOOK D, pg. 171 and LAURENS COUNTY DEEDS, BOOK D, pg. 289) Will of John Richey Jr Again quoting the 1961 LDS Family History Library Letter: "John Jr. made his will in 1819, mentioning a wife Margaret and children John, Samuel, William and Jane Harris. This family remained in S.C. and Adam Gordon and David McClure did also, at least for some years, but we found no wills or probates for them. We followed John Mahffey to some extent as he is mentioned in the will of John Richey, Sr. and we thought he may have been a relative, but we could prove nothing." Harris Family Orphans It appears that in that between, 1810-1816, John's daughter Jane Richey (Jane Richey Harris?) died left four of John's grandchildren as orphans. It is believed that the grandparents, Ginny Harris and John Richey took over, with John taking the older kids. The dates listed below could be birthdays. I have no documentation yet to connect this. Does John's will of 1819 refer to Jane Harris as living or deceased? The following was posted on GenForum.com I have recently come across four Harris orphans in Laurens County, South Carolina. Can anyone identify their parents? Their names are as follows: * Peggy Harris---John Richey, guardian 17 Feb 1807 * Overton Harris---John Richey, guardian 3 Oct 1808 * Jesse Harris---Robert Matthews, guardian 11 Feb 1809 * John Harris---Ginny Harris, guardian 5 March 1810 References * 1966 FHL Research Letter from Frank Smith to Mrs Leo Goates - Full Text> * Petersen/Beltran Genealogy * 1800 Laurens Co Census - Shows Margaret McClure's relatives, David & William, but no Richey's. * GenForum Post for Jane Harris - It appears that she was widowed and then her four children were left orphans. * Lauren County Book of Wills - South Carolina Online Databases for Genealogists * 1806 William Roundtree Murder Trial - Noted early Laurens County court case using weapons ballistics - Lists John Ritchie as a juror and John Harris as a witness. * Scotch-Irish Migration to South Carolina, 1772 by Jean Stephenson (Publ 1971). Chronicle of Rev. William Martin's effort to organize his religious followers to escape poverty in Ireland by sailing to America to get free land. Includes info on ships and land grants made to the new arrivals. * From Ulster to Carolina, The Migration of the Scotch-Irish to Southwestern North Carolina by Blethen and Wood (1998). More info about immigrant ship departures from Ireland to America.